Another Dragon Slayer appears?
by minhal823
Summary: A mysterious boy appears at the door of Fairy Tail, claiming to be a Dragon Slayer like Natsu.
1. Another Dragon Slayer

I will be using a fan character in my story, his name is Aero Tsuroshi (エロ ツロシ)

Aero is a Fire Dragon Slayer Mage, like Natsu. More info will be revealed in the story :)

This story takes place after the events of Tenroujima, Grand Magic Games are 3 months away.

* * *

About a week has passed since the core members of Fairy Tail returned from their 7-year absence.

The guild is bustling and live, as if the seven year gap had never occurred.

*knock* *knock*

"Who could that be?" asks Makarov.

"I'll get it." Natsu answers.

Natsu and has a strange yet familiar feeling as he walks to the door to open it. He opens the door, and his eyes go wide.

"H-Hey! What happened!? How did you get hurt so badly? " Natsu asks worriedly.

"Please… help me…" The boy who had knocked on the door collapsed in front of Natsu.

Natsu rushes him to the infirmary, as everyone in the guild wonders who the strange boy is, and what he's doing here.

"He's in terrible condition, but he'll make it, he just needs time to rest." Mirajane reassures everybody.

"Hey Natsu, who is he?" Lucy asks.

Natsu replies, "I don't know, but I can feel some kind of connection with him."

A few hours pass, and the mysterious boy stirs.

"…Huh… what happened?"

"You knocked at the door, and you collapsed. Who are you?" Natsu interrogates.

"Ah, I'm Aero Tsuroshi, I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer. Wait, are you Natsu Dragneel by any chance?"

" In fact I am. That's why I sensed something familiar within you, you're also a Dragon Slayer. But that doesn't explain why you're here." Natsu said.

"Let me explain everything. I was raised by my parent dragon, Pyrologia. We were living together up until a few hours before I came here. You see, Pyrologia and I were training together as usual, and all of a sudden, another dragon attacked us out of nowhere. But its aura was much too dark, and the dragon was jet black, with blue marking all over its body. Pyrologia told me to run away to a wizard guild called Fairy Tail in Magnolia Town. I tried to help Pyrologia, but he said if I stayed, we'd both die. Shocked, I ran as fast I could, but I got caught a little in the black dragon's roar, and with all of my remaining energy, I slowly made my way here, as my leg was hurt. I looked back after getting out of the mountains, and I saw the black dragon flying away. I felt horrible, I knew that Pyrologia had died. explained Aero, tears in his eyes.

"Black dragon? Blue markings? It's got to be Acnologia. That bastard, killing his own brethren! I can't stand people who turn on their comrades." Natsu exclaims.

"Ah, anyway, since I'm here now, I have nowhere else to go. Can I… join Fairy Tail?"

"What? Of course you can!" Natsu says with a gigantic grin on his face.

"Really? I'm all fired up!" Aero shouts.

"Hey, that's my line!"

* * *

Sorry if that chapter is short, I just need to get things settled, more in the next chapter!

P.S. I know, I suck at writing, but at least I can get my story across. :)


	2. Training

"What color do you want your insignia to be? " Mirajane asks.

"Hmm, I'll go with orange because even though I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer, I don't want to copy Natsu, haha." Aero explains.

"Nah, don't worry about it!" Natsu says patting Aero's back.

"Alright then, I want it red!"

"Where do you want it?" Mirajane asks.

"Um, on the back of my right hand."

"Okay... there! How do you like it?"

"Looks pretty nice!"

"By the way, how old are ya?" Natsu wonders.

"I'm 17."

"Yeah? Well so am I!"

"Say Natsu, can I train with you? I didn't get to finish training when I was with Pyrologia."

"Yeah, I was just about to go train with Gray, Erza, and Lucy. You can come along with us."

-At the training location-

"So Aero, what Dragon Slayer techniques do you know?" Natsu asks.

"Why don't I just show you by sparring?"

"I thought you'd ask that. Let's go!"

Aero and Natsu spar, they're about evenly matched, it's very hard to tell who's winning.

"Grr, this is going nowhere!"

Suddenly, Natsu's body is surrounded in flames with lightning in them.

"This is a risky move, but I want to win!" Natsu proclaims.

"Ohoho, Lightning Flames? I also have a little trick up my sleeve."

Aero responds by also surrounding his body with fire, but his fire is now a mix of red and blue.

"Heh, you know that blue fire is hotter than red fire, right?"

"Enough talk, let's fight! Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar!"

Natsu launches a blast of fire with lightning at Aero.

"Sky Flame Dragon's Roar!"

Aero launches a blast of blue and red fire at Natsu.

Both of their roars collide. The two roars struggle for a bit, but eventually, they both burn out.

Natsu and Aero are both panting heavily, and they both fall to the ground slowly, because of the side effects of using an element that's not theirs.

"Wow Aero, where did you learn to do that?"

"I had eaten air from one of my friends that was a Sky Dragon slayer, and the result was Sky Flame Dragon Mode. I had seen Acnologia earlier, and I had assumed it was another friendly dragon while it was flying above. After that day, I never saw him again, but back then, I didn't know that it was Acnologia that had attacked them."

"Your friend too!? How many dragons is Acnologia going to kill?" Natsu says, furious.

"There's nothing anyone could've done. A human can't kill Acnologia."

*Natsu has a quick flashback of Gildarts saying the same thing*

"Anyway, I guess we're evenly matched." Natsu admits.

"Wait, have you been able to use Dragon Force?"

"Dragon Force? Yeah, I've used it. Why do you ask?"

"Well let's say if you were able to use Dragon Force in our match, you'd probably win. I haven't been able to use Dragon Force." Aero states.

"Oh, well I'd have to eat something with a lot of magic power to be able to use it, anyway."

"Oh yeah, that's right! If I could eat something with a lot of magic power, I'd be able to use it too, right?"

"Yeah, but if there IS every a situation you need to use Dragon Force, make sure it's a strong fire you eat, since your element is fire. If you eat anything else, there will be some serious side effects. I ate some of Etherion's magic once, and I got sick."

* * *

That's all for now! See you in the next chapter! :)


End file.
